Earthen Confederation
The Earthen Confederation (The Confederation or Earth) is a confederate republic in 2247 CE consisting of 20 confederated territories with a capital city in the sovereign territory of Atlantis. The nation is primarily based off of the planet Earth, with colonies located throughout the Milky Way. The Confederation is a member of the Council of the Spire and the Union of Humanity. The Earthen Confederation is a confederation of territories that exist with a higher amount of sovereignty than the national government. It is a republic in which is established by the constitution that the territories have greater powers than the nation as a whole, and that self governance is a guiding factor in its political structure. Each territory, of which there are 21, holds the right to rule over itself. The constitution establishes the military and a common code of moral law which all constituent territories must respect. Otherwise, the territories inside the confederation have power like that of a sovereign state bound to an international military alliance. The Confederation is headed by a President, and all territories elect a representative to serve in the Greater Legislature. The representatives may be the same as the territorial heads of government, but it does not have to be. The Confederation is one of the fifteen members of the Council of the Spire, in which it is the primary representative of the human species. While the People's Union of Greater China, the Humanitarian Interstellar Alliance, and the Islamic Republic of Al-Faw are also members of the council, their say is unofficially seen as lesser by other racial members of the council. Politics The Earthen Confederation a confederation of territories on the planet Earth and numerous colonies both in and out of the Sol System. The Confederation's government is composed of a President, who is elected by the Greater Legislature and approved by a popular vote. The powers of the national government are limited on Earthen territories, and some form of self rule is employed by mostly all of the constituent territories in the Confederation. Instead of controlling the territories, the Greater Legislature and President exist primarily to serve over the Constitutional thesis of the Earthen Confederate Military and the common Code of Law of the Earthen Confederation. With the unanimous approval of all territories, the Greater Legislature can amend the constitution. Government The Greater Legislature is the international legislative body that serves international popular interest in foreign affairs, the military, and international law and justice. The Legislature has three houses, the Greater House of Representatives, the Confederated Senate, and the Confederated Executive Committee. Much like a pyramid, laws travel up the Legislature through the respective houses until becoming law when the President signs them. Unlike a nation, the Greater Legislature has no say over regional affairs, as those are managed by the self government of the territory or territories controlling the respective region. The Legislature's ability to rule over the nation collectively are limited by the strong regional governments. The President is the executive body within the Confederation, serving as the collective head of government. Instead of a single head of state, the multiple territories of the Confederation each have their own heads of state; an example of the large amount self rule allowed by the constitution. The President signs laws and amendments, making them official throughout the Confederation. The President also serves as the primary political figure in the nation, which makes foreign affairs with other Spire Council nations easier. In times of great emergency, the Greater Legislature can enact the Presidential Emergency Document of the Constitution, giving the President undeniable power over all military officials and territories in the Confederation. Because of this, one of the qualifications of becoming President are at least five years of military service or training. With the Confederation's vast size of nearly seventeen billion people, elections can be fairly difficult to manage at some times. Therefore, national elections are managed entirely by territorial government cooperating with one another. Most territories elect representatives, senators, and commissioners traditionally with regional zoning areas. However, some more densely populated areas elect their legislators through other methods. Nonetheless, the Election Document of the Constitution states that all national elections must assign one representative to every 1 million people, one senator to every 20 million people, and one commissioner to every 200 million people. Regions with less than 200 million people are insured at least one commissioner. When Constitutional referendums are held, the entire territory holds a single vote to either align the territory "For" or "Against". Presidential Approval votes are held in the same respective fashion. To simplify the legislative process in such a huge national legislature of over 1,600 people, political blocs are formed by members with the same ideas. Currently, the three largest blocs in the Greater Legislature are the Progressive Bloc (47%), the Traditionalist Bloc (32%), and the Anti-Council Bloc (13%). Law and justice The Earthen Confederation has a number of systems which are used by its subjective bodies and colonies to enforce law in their territories. However, due to the vast number of people inside the nation as a whole, the national government requires that territories only follow the common law set up by the government as the Code of Law of the Earthen Confederation. While subjective territories are allowed to create their own laws, the laws must not interfere with the Code of Law, and cannot find the Law to be nullified within their respective territories. Territories which violate the Code of Law are subjective to a Greater Legislative ruling, and can face a governmental restructuring at the hands of the local population with the approval of the Greater Legislature and the President. The Code of Law specifies a number of 7 topics, sometimes called the Seven Rights of Man; *''Humans have the right to live without unnecessary exterior control.'' *''Humans have the right to speak freely.'' *''Humans have the right to practice religion without interference.'' *''Humans have the right to assembly peacefully.'' *''Humans have the right to reassemble the national government to best suit their needs.'' *''Humans have the right to self defense.'' *''Humans have the right to live without harm to their persons.'' Should a person cause another to face an injustice of their seven rights, the offender looses their rights to the power of the Earth Civic Authority. The Earth Civic Authority is the nationalized police and right enforcement force in the Confederation, and serves to insure the Seven Rights of Man to all persons on a civilian, governmental, and military level. Crime committed against the Seven Rights are transferred to the Civic Authority rather than a local law enforcement agency to insure the maximum level of impartiality. The Civic Authority is under the direct control of the Greater Legislature's Confederated Executive Committee, and local affairs of the Authority are managed by the Authority itself. Effectively, the Authority is the only independent governmental body of the national government, and can only be reorganized by mass referendum or order of the Confederated Executive Committee. Foreign relations The Earthen Confederation is a member of the Council of the Spire as the primary representation of humanity and a member of the Union of Human Nations. While the Confederation itself is sometimes considered to be a strong political alliance of various Earth based nations, the Confederation is a nation comprised of countries which have similar governments to that of sovereign states. The Earthen Confederation holds warm, well relations with other members of the Council of the Spire. Relations with nations not apart of the Council are limited, though some alliances exist with non-Council species. The Earthen Confederation's military is not integrated into the Councillary Interspecial Fleet, a work of some of the more anti-Council members of the Greater Legislature. Military The Earthen Confederation is a neutral nation which refrains from warfare and promotes peace throughout the galaxy. While large, the Earthen Confederation's military is a self defense force and is not used for open combat against other members and non-members of the Council. Instead, the Self Defense Forces serve only to "protect throughout the Confederation" and "defend Earth and her colonies in times of war". The Self Defense Forces are made up of the Earthen Confederation Naval Self Defense Forces and the Earthen Confederation Ground Self Defense Forces. There are currently 478 million members of the Earthen Confederation Self Defense Forces, making it the fifth largest military of Council members. The UNICOMM is the centerpiece of the Self Defense Forces, based out of Atlantis. The Greater Legislature has full control over the Self Defense Forces during times of peace and war, though control can be given to the President in times of emergencies. Category:Greater Galaxy Category:Nations Category:Earthen Confederation